Fated
by HEr-NAMe-Is-DIVa
Summary: Ever wondered why evil was never defeated for good in Digiworld? What if someone was never 'digidestined' to begin with? What happens then? Takes place directly after the 'Season 2' storyline and expands from there. Taiora, sort of.
1. Prologue

**The anime never went this way but I love Sora, she's my favorite character, and so, this fic will feature her, only very differently. Just so everyone knows, the story isn't entirely original (honestly, it's hard being original). I got my ideas from other animes, moveis and playstation games. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so I hope somebody likes it.**

**Edit: Yes, it's been SO long since I updated anything. Life's just somehow managed to spiral out of control for me this year but in the long run, I suppose it'll all turn out. Now, believe it or not, I know what I'm about to say will shock the heck out of some people and probably make others hate me...a little...but hey, ideas change with time, and so did mine regarding this particular story. For starters, I'm a bit more mature now than I was when I first wrote this, my writing's improved to a certain extent and I've even gotten the chance to view LA for myself! And so, I've decided to make a couple of changes here and there, but fear not, the plot _does_ stay the same; it's just how it unfolds that differs slightly. If I've dissappointed anyone in doing this, I'm truly sorry, but it's my story in the end so please understand. Also, thanks to everyone who's been so patient.**

**OOO**

A hushed sigh escaped her cherry-pink lips.

Sora Takenouchi was just lazing about her room, pacing here and there before eventually collapsing onto her bed. A glance at the square-shaped Sony alarm clock resting on her bed's night stand told her it was already half past three - way past midnight and that most residents of the fair Odaiba City, Japan were in dreamland. Not Sora though, she couldn't sleep. Instead, here she was, just lying there, atop her somewhat messed-up bed, still in her normal everyday attire and not her nighttime pajamas. She stared at the ceiling in thought.

Obviously, something was troubling her.

Inwardly, Sora replayed the past scene from just hours ago at the dinner table…

Dinner was to be had with both her parents that night. Apparently, since the third defeat of Malomyotismon just days ago, her parents were finally spending more time together. Strange? Yes, very much so. Sora's father, as busy as he always was with endless lectures and research, courtesy of his job as a university professor, had miraculously found time to come home and spend what little left of Christmas with both her mother and her. Little did she know, there was reason for his stay – a life changing one.

Conversation seemed almost non-existent that night. The adults kept bouncing back and forth looks of pleading towards one another, as if willing the other to set the night's conversation flowing; neither faltered for an extended period of time, instead choosing to keep silent for as long as possible. Sora paid little attention to this, merely shrugging the weirdness off as it was a rarity in itself for both of her parents to be in the same room at once these days – it made perfect sense they weren't on the most talkative of terms.

"Sora?" Toshiko Takenouchi asked cautiously, at last breaking the near-silent dinner atmosphere.

"Yes?" was her daughter's one-worded reply as she shifted her gaze politely to look up at her mother. Noticing their uneasily tense expressions, Sora's gaze switched constantly between her two superiors, analyzing their every notion.

_Did I do something wrong?_ The young carrot top remembered thinking. Her parents seemed…to be hesitating.

"Well…" Toshiko continued, unmistakably hesitant, she now turned to her husband with yet another pleading look. All she got in return was a clueless shrug as the male turned back to face his beloved only child. He knew the news would greatly upset her – his Sora was always a sensitive individual. His face bore a look of pained-regret though he tried hard to hide it, most visibly to no avail as he watched his daughter's questioning amber eyes change to a gaze of apprehension. Here he jerked away sharply, unable to hold her gaze.

Having watched the wordless exchange, Sora's mother inhaled a deep breathe and sighed. This was hard for her too. "There is" she began, "something important we have to tell you."

Sora had stopped her eating. She set down the pair of blue and black chopsticks beside her dinner bowl with a mildly-trembling hand before placing both shaky appendages in her lap slowly, cautiously, in attention to her mother's words. She noted, her mother's voice sounded serious, maybe even…sad? This was not very usual a sight since they had bonded well over the past couple of years.

"I'm listening." Her now serious tone of voice held a distinguished hint of confusion.

"Firstly, there's good news and then, there's bad news."

"It really depends on your point of view-" said Haruhiko, Sora's father, speaking up for the first time that night, though apparently lacking the ability to finish off his own sentence. "Please understand…" he tried.

Toshiko resumed herself - they had to go through with this somehow. "I'll get right to the point - your father's got a new job," she paused, suddenly tentative of revealing the heart-breaking truth.

"A-And?" Sora coaxed, already half-suspecting she knew the possible problem. Instantly, her thoughts drifted towards the memory of her fellow Digidestined friend, Mimi. The pause did not end for a couple more minutes till Sora's father could hold it in no longer. "Sora…"

"Please, don't take this the wrong way," he said.

"Through recommendations from a number of colleagues, I've been offered a high-paying job as a full-time lecturer…in the California State University…Los Angeles."

"_Los Angeles..."_

"_Los Angeles…"_

"_Los Angeles…"_ The deadly word seemed to repeat itself in her mind.

Los Angeles, California, the United States of America. The thought of having to move away at a time like this couldn't have been anymore a nightmare than it already was. Heck, she outright hated the idea! The Christmas season was more or less over and New Year's was fast approaching. She wanted to be able to celebrate it with her friends - the other Digidestined. Already they had planned the outing, vacated the exact date, rid themselves of all other obligations may it be with family or other friends no matter how important they were, and all so they, the Digidestined, friends with an extra-special bond, could freely celebrate both the ending and coming of a great year as well as their latest triumph in saving Digiworld yet again; a day of pure joy.

_Pure joy my head!_

Sora stared at the pendant she wore that bore the 'Crest of Love', clutching at it tight, securing the object within the palm of her right hand and recommenced her ceiling-watch unblinkingly. It wasn't like her to curse.

_"Please, don't take this the wrong way."_ Her father's words haunted her. Not that she didn't understand; the explanations Haruhiko had presented her with regarding the job informations once the cat was out of the bag was what all that restrained her from protesting as she had genuinely wanted. The benefits were plenty, too plenty.

"I guess, I won't…but this isn't fair." She whispered, crest still in hand, knowing no one would ever hear those words of hers or the hopelessness of which they seemed to convey. Odaiba was her home - she would miss a lot of things; especially her friends, especially _him_.

The heartbroken girl forced a weak smile to the room ceiling, drifting off to sleep at last.

**To be continued...**

**How's this for change? Very minor ones for this chapter.**


	2. Hurting

**Well, hardly any change to this one as well. Decided to break things up a little, making this part one chapter by itself. Probably one of the more boring parts of the story but we all gotta get through those.**

**OOO**

Sora gave a triple knock, followed by the traditional Japanese greeting, "Konnichiwa."

There she stood outside the 'Izumi' apartment room - Izzy's place. A moment later the door opened slightly, revealing a tall woman with long, mahogany-brown hair wearing a common summertime sundress the color of lavender - Izzy's stepmother, seeing as he was adopted.

Mrs. Izumi smiled as she realized her son's close friend. "Oh, Sora" she said cheerfully, opening the door fully this time. "Nice to see you again. I was about to be on my way. Izzy and the others are already inside." She went on, motioning politely for the young carrot top to come in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Izumi." came Sora's somewhat curt reply as she passed the elder woman. She wondered if Izzy's mother had noticed anything though and decided to make up for it just in case. Immediately, Sora opted to put on her famous trademark smile – a smile that portrayed the word 'sincere' better than Mimi or Yolei ever could, even as the bearers of the specific Crest.

Now inside, Sora walked towards her computer-genius-of-a-friend's room. The path was familiar to her, why wouldn't it be? She and the other Digidestined had been friends for years since childhood. Well, most of them were anyway.

Sadness found its way upon Sora's tanned features just then. Realization of having to inform them of her situation made her weary with dislike, dislike in having to break the sad news to them as her parents had done her - that she'd be leaving soon, tomorrow to be exact. And as she already knew, unlike Mimi, she wouldn't be coming back. Papers were signed, this would be a ten year contract at the very least, her parents had assured her of that.

Sora had reached the door to Izzy's room. She could hear laughter from inside. Laughter that belonged to voices oh so familiar, to those almost equally as dear to her as her own parents, and perhaps even more so in some cases. She pondered how anyone could laugh then, once in the know of her situation. Sora could feel her whole being tremble with reluctance. Wishful thoughts raced through her brain:

_If only this didn't have to happen…_

_If only I didn't have to tell them…_

_If only…_

Sora's breathing accelerated and she felt her palms turn wet with cold sweat. She suspected her face had turned pale too. Taking a deep breath, she gripped at the door handle, bracing herself for the worse as she slowly, very cautiously disposed of the wooden barrier separating them and her. Upon entering the room, she found herself the center of attention. Eleven heads turned to face her from where their owners stood, crowded around a computer screen. So she was last to arrive; late too.

"Heh, about time Sora, what took you?" asked the boy with the big brown mop of hair on his head, Tai. Sora's best friend since…

_Oh gosh…_ Her head felt heavy.

"Nothing." the girl unintentionally answered in a similar curt fashion as she had Izzy's mother, convincing no one, apparently. Why? Because she was Sora. The girl was not one to be late, let alone cause any sort of trouble for others – she usually couldn't bear it, the guilt - unless something had really, _really_ gone wrong and had affected her in some way.

Sora skimmed through the number of curious faces, studying each and every expression, immeditaley realizing this was going to be at least ten times harder than she first thought. Somehow, seeing them there right before her eyes, made it all the more demanding to accept the fact that this was going to be their last meeting together. She'd miss them all so dearly, especially _him_, Tai, he was her best friend. The one she would always run to for help whenever she needed it over the years, and even then, only after he'd thought her how. Tai had never failed her, not once…

This just didn't seem right.

It was easy noticing Sora wasn't her usual self. The room went quiet. TK spoke next.

"Sora? What's wrong?" The younger boy asked, moving to stand beside her.

To TK, Sora was practically a second mother. Especially during their times in Digiworld and whenever his elder brother was absent. His eyes remained glued to her still form as he noticed how sickly-pale her skin appeared to be and the fact that she was shivering - or was it trembling - all over. He was worried of course. Something was eating away at her again and this time, it seemed, pretty badly too. It'd been long since he last remembered witnessing Sora in such a state. Then again, did she ever look so…frail to him before? It was a beautiful day and had they not emerged victorious in the fight to save Digiworld so recently?

The others wanted to know too. Matt, TK's elder brother, Tai's other best friend, Sora's ex-boyfriend and without a doubt the most impatient individual in present wanted an answer. The elder blonde was known to be persistent.

"Come clean, Sora, what's bothering you?" he said, more as an order than question. He too was severely concerned by now over his ex's strange condition and behavior, and before long, the others were too.

Sora sighed long and hard. She had diverted her gaze to the ground the second TK had pulled out that particular question. When Matt spoke however, she knew this topic was far from being avoided.

_Matt…_ She thought.

The carrot top remembered all too well, the day he had declared his true feelings for her. It was one heck of a weird day for everyone, what with the whole tap dancing flick to distract Boltmon. She had to smile in her heart at the recollection of that particular memory. Had she not deemed that moment 'the happiest' in her life at the time? Sadly, once they became official, things just didn't work out. Sora 'liked' Matt very much, or at least that's what she believed then but after that particular mission she had spent alone with Tai spying on one of the children implanted with the dark spore…

"Let's just go…please?" The girl was turning restless.

She soon noticed Tai was standing next to her as well. He reached for her hand and held it in his own. A gentle squeeze gave Sora a feeling of slight reassurance, though not nearly enough to snap her out of her depressed mood. Tai cast a warm smile at his best friend. That was the most out of a relationship he shared with the girl now ever since he had given her up to Matt. Still, having known of their break-up from the blonde male himself, and through Matt's encouragement…Tai was more than ever willing to place Sora on the 'girlfriend' pedestal within his heart and give 'them' another go. New Year's was the day he hoped to woo her. Yet little did he know, it would be _too late_.

"Kay guys, let's go, shouldn't keep Genai waiting." he called.

Sora knew it was an obvious attempt to get everyone to drop the subject, at least for now. She was grateful to him. He truly had..._never_ let her down.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mimi exclaimed cheerfully, following Tai's lead. Her cheery attitude lifted the spirits of those around her as each Digidestined decided it best to change the subject as well. Sora couldn't help but smile at this, a weak smile though, one with a hidden meaning...

TK then claimed her remaining free hand in his own and flashed a smile similar to her own for her and only her to see. The boy had surpassed her height now and soon, by the looks of it, his brother's as well. But that's what happens when you're the leading star of the school's basketball team.

Conversation flew smoothly again within seconds and each Digidestined brought out their respective Digivices.

"Alright everyone, here goes!"

**To be continued...**

**The next chapter is the one with the biggest change I planned to make. Of course, who knows when a new spark of idea might lead me to alter anything else I have planned for the future chapters of this story. I've a clearer picture of things now so hopefully...I'll find time to write it all down before it slips my mind.**


	3. Sayonara

**Alright everyone, pay attention now cause there's a couple differences here compared with the initial chapter I posted a long time ago, including a change of name and the big change near the end. A little more dramatic this time around. Which is why...this isn't really going to be an angst fic at all now.**

**OOO**

It was late afternoon in Digi-time once they had arrived in the Digiworld, each Digidestined being greeted by their respective Digimons as they did. The group made their way over to Genai's, wondering what could have been so important that he had called for them to return to this setting so soon. From what they could tell, there weren't any new threats to be worrying about, at least not yet.

"Well, well." Genai greeted the lot. "Good to see all of you again."

"Sure thing, Genai! Man it feels good to be back here, even if we were only here a couple days back. It's still really nice to come and visit friends and-"

"So…what is it that we're all here for?" Ken interrupted, getting straight to the point and ignoring the 'I-hate-you' stare he was then receiving from his goggle-wearing friend.

"Ah, yes, well, you might want to come inside first."

They easily complied, removing their footwear before entering the mansion. The living room was their apparent destination; a room the first generation of Digidestined were quite familiar with during their first Digiworld experience. Shortly, Genai returned with a tray of tea, offering a clay cup to each Digidestined and their Digimons before sitting himself down opposite the lot of them, ready to begin their discussion, already knowing it would not end well.

The man broke into a sigh and cleared his throat. "Alright, if you're all quite comfortable, it is time to get serious," he began.

"As you all know, the Digidestined have managed to triumph over every evil that has threatened Digiworld thus far. However_, just barely_." he emphasized, pausing briefly to let the words sink in.

"Over the past several months, without my wanting to involve yourselves, I've been conducting some research on the matter, which led to a frighteningly shocking piece of discovery…"

Genai was finding it hard to utter his next sentence. He looked from one questioning expression to another. _They're all nice kids_, he decided. It was a pity he had to say this now.

"I am very sorry."

"I'm afraid, that there is a fake amongst you."

"What?!" was the reaction of the majority of people in the room. The only ones who refrained from this response were Cody and Sora. While both individuals shared looks of equal shock, they didn't say a word. Cody was naturally a shy boy and Sora still had her train of thoughts on another stressful matter.

"It is the truth, whether you believe it or not."

"It seemed as if every last one of you were part of the chosen Digidestined till now - sworn to protect Digiworld from harm. In short, your coming here was long prophesized by the ancient Souvereigns. Your names…each of your names have been scripted in 'black and white' in a sort of Digi-Journal; written by the one, true creator of this world." Now heads were turning.

"It wasn't something easy to dig up but…having translated the script to your modern form of calligraphy…it was confirmed that one of your names was missing, and in its place, that of another."

"I assure you I know not of how this huge mix-up occurred but fact is, it did, and now Digiworld iself attempts to make the long over-due amends."

"Put simply, one of you was never meant to be a Digidestined in the first place, and while Digiworld has temporarily bestowed this individual with the powers of a Digidestined, it is clear that by doing so much grief has been caused as the original eight's powers failed to seal evil from rising and conquering this world – the addition of Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody is proof."

This explanation left everyone speechless. They were prophesized? And was it really true that one of them was _not_ meant to be here today?

"B-But Genai…" Kari, Tai's younger sister, stuttered, gaining the inability to form complete sentences. "When? How?!"

"Calm down, Kari. I was getting to that." Genai spoke calmly now. "You remember don't you? After Diaboromon's defeat? I asked you Digidestined to use the powers of your crests to free the Souvereigns, fulfulling the ancient prophecy? At the time, a protective seal was shaped, said to be capable of shielding Digiworld from evil…_eternally_."

"And yet, as we've all witnessed, that barrier was torn asunder and a second generation of Digidestined were chosen to fight the new evil in order to restore peace to Digiworld."

A deathly silence followed. Genai's words were beginning to sink in.

"So then, what you're saying is one of the eight, original Digidestined is a fake who wasn't able to use the powers of a Digidestined fully back then…and there was a hole of some kind in the barrier?" Izzy began to reason, now forced to except this 'fact' as truth. "That's why Digiworld was able to fall back into the hands of darkness?" His words weren't anymore comforting than Genai's.

"That's more or less the theory, Izzy." Genai continued, the sadness in his voice showing for the first time since their discussion took place. "Still, the damage has been done, and the barrier gone forever. There will be no other option than to destroy evil when it next rises from now on."

"Well that's just super," announced a rather sarcastic Matt. He didn't seem to be in a very good mood now that he'd heard that much. After all, it basically meant the efforts of the original eight had been wasted all along!

Genai then cast his eyes upon each face in the room for a second time, lingering on a particular someone's before he turned away to face the paper door to the left side of the room. The shadow of a figure was lightly visible through the thin material.

"You may come in now, Shima." He voiced.

The door drew open slowly, revealing to the Digidestined and their fellow Digimon a girl about 14 years of age, Sora's age, as well as Tai's and Matt's. The girl had a rather fair skin tone, short, platinum-blond colored hair and a pair of ocean-blue eyes. She wore a light colored Polo-T that fit her curves perfectly, as well as a pair of beige ¾ pants. While not entirely through looks, Sora felt a striking resemblance between herself and this girl, this…Shima.

And then it hit her…

"Everyone, this is Shima Tachibana, a prophesized one and the rightful owner to…" But here he trailed off. He had seen the script in the Journal. He knew whose name was missing. He knew who the 'fake' was. He had to reveal her identity sooner or later, but why for the love of Angemons did it have to be like this…

Sora didn't know why but she could hardly pay anymore attention to whatever else Genai was saying. Her mind had completely switched off as she felt some unknown surge of powerful, yet cold energy race through her very being. A cold shiver ran down her spine at the weird sensation, for a fraction of a second feeling…unnaturally distant. Her hands were trembling vigorously now, her sight turned blurry, the room was spinning and it wouldn't stop.

_W-What is this?_ She began to panic. _What's happening to me?_

And then she heard it, a deep voice, harsh and course in sound. There seemed an almost alien quality attached to it somehow. "Little girl…you're mine!" The voice burst into vicious laughter.

"Crash!" The sound of a half-filled clay tea cup hit the Tatami-matted floor and broke, shocking everyone in the room as they then faced the source of the sound. Mimi and Yolei screamed in alarm at the sudden disturbance of the just silent living room. The pink-haired runway Diva had gone so far so as to jump into Izzy's arms beside her, clinging onto him for dear life - not that she was in any danger to begin with.

The computer-whiz merely cringed from her intense screaming and forced him self not to cover his ears out of civil understanding.

Sora stared down at the mess before her. The tea had spilt, staining the lower half of her Baby Doll T as well as a decent amount of her short, denim mini-skirt. The remaining liquid had pooled to the floor, soaking the clay tea cup remains and a small portion of the Tatami mats beneath.

Also, merged with the olive-green colored tea now was a thicker, bright-red liquid, easily discernable as blood. The sight of it sent Mimi wailing in fear all over again with Yolei, Kari and even Cody joining in. Sora could hardly recall. Whatever had happened in that space of a second she'd heard that strange voice. That frightfully ice-cold voice that seemed so bizarrely familiar…

She hadn't realized the cup had left her hands till it was beyond saving.

A piece of clay had cut a fresh wound on her right leg, just above the knee. For someone on the path to becoming a future doctor, Joe looked utterly paralyzed at the sight of an open wound. It was fairly deep, he and the others could tell. But more importantly, in this case, what had caused the girl to lose her grip on the fragile object? It wasn't at all like her - Sora just hadn't been herself today.

"Sora?" Tai asked, leaning nearer, trying to catch her eyes with his own. What he saw however shocked him even more than the situation befalling them.

She was shaking all over. Just how many times was this happening lately? Sora's face was ghostly pale and her breathing shallow. She didn't even seem to see him there. _Could she be…really sick and didn't tell us?_ Tai feared for her now. Suddenly he was scared beyond anything he had ever felt before. Seeing his potential lover in such a worry-worth condition was challenging for him. Still, Tai knew he had to be strong, for her sake. Support her through whatever it was she was going through. They'd make it through this. They always did.

"Hey," Tai went on, forcing a smile and a gentle laugh. His tone was conforting, though hardly effective on the petrified girl. "I know…all this is kinda hard to swallow but everything'll be fine, kay? Sora?"

"..."

But the question lay unanswered.

_It's not fair! It's not!_

A single tear crawled its way down the side of Sora's face, dripping down to her open wound. Technically, it would sting to have one's wound come into contact with any form of liquid but Sora showed no sign of feeling such pain; no face twisting in agony or even any flinching motion of any kind - she didn't so much as move or jerk or change her expression! The girl remained perfectly still. Silence ensured, then Genai made to break it, distress still clearly audible in his tone of speech. She was a good girl, Sora was. He knew she did not deserve such brutallity.

"She knows," he informed.

Sora took the dreaded words as a cue to slip back into reality. An obvious sob escaped her cherry lips as she moved to wipe away the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes.

Indeed she knew, it was all too clear - her parents whisking her off to LA all of a sudden, Genai's lingering gazes in her direction, this Shima person. It made sense, and she would not be permitted to argue against it. There would be no difference there.

_It's not fair! It's not!_ Sora could control herself no longer. It was as if…something inside the heartbroken girl must have snapped…

She burst into tears. "Sora!" But she would not wait.

Her instincts told her to run away, and run she did. She needed to be somewhere, elsewhere, anywhere but here. Why did she have to start crying so hysterically? She didn't want _him _to see her cry. She didn't anyone to see her cry ever again! And for goodness sakes she didn't want any of what was happening to her! Digiworld made a mistake and she was being punished for it. This reality was _far_ too cruel.

**OOO**

Sora kept on running. The carrot top would not stop even for Tai's repetitive calling of her name. She was out of the mansion and the courtyard on front within seconds. In her mind were no thoughts of slowing down, turning back, explaining her situation, halting her reckless actions, or the stinging pain of her wound. A lone specific memory flashed before her amber orbs as she hurried further and further away from her friends; the friends she would soon leave behind. The scene was of her running, as she was now, away from them as they chased her through the forest wood. Biyomon had led them to her then…but there would be a different ending this time, Biyomon was not her partner now, and she no longer wanted _his_ consolation. It only brought more hurt.

"Sora! Wait!" Tai voiced again, but the sound was growing steadily faint; and then, nothing…

**OOO**

The Digidestined split into several groups and performed a hasty but thorough search along a ten mile radius. Izzy plain ousted the possibility of Sora having made it anywhere near that far from them in the short amount of time she had fled; especially with that deep cut on her leg. But soon, the boy genius perplexedly begged to differ, once the he realized she was nowhere within range to his laptop's and Digivice's tracking capabilities.

"Impossible!" he had said. Then offered the suggestion that Sora might have returned to the human world.

He was right of course.

With the party gathered once again in Izzy's room, Sora was once again nowhere to be seen, but on the top of Izzy's study desk, right beside his computer where they had just exited the Digital World, rested five recognizable items and a small sheet of torn paper from the notepad serving as its paperweight. The notepad, they all knew, belonged to Izzy. The other four – a Digivice, D-terminal, the pendant with the 'Crest of Love', and a relatively old-modeled Samsung mobile phone – were Sora's.

In the end, it was Shima who stepped forth to retrieve the piece of paper from its place and read to her self the scribbled writing it dawned – there was only one word. The fair-haired new addition to the team stared at the note a moment longer before finally handing it over to Tai with an apologetic sigh, who received it with a quivering hand. He glanced at the sole word and read aloud, his voice evidently hinting his grief.

"Sayonara…"

**To be continued…**

**Alright, hope everyone found this more interesting than the previous airport flick.**


	4. Diva

**Leaving the third chapter, I've hardly made any alterations to this one. Pretty much because it's my favorite chapter thus far. I've a couple of things to re-write in the following chapters after this one so that'll be taking some time. And with my changing schools, plus my return to the art of cheerleading (don't judge me people), we'll see how things go. I don't want to put this on hold anywhere near as long as I did previously - I honestly hadn't much of a choice then. However, no one knows what the future has in store anymore as life is so unwelcomingly unpredictable. Happy reading.**

**OOO**

Five years later…

"Matt! Hey Matt!" Tai called out to the blonde, trying to catch up with him as they walked out of the campus grounds, well, at least Matt did. It was the start of the long anticipated summer holidays and Tai and the others were to have a special outing to celebrate. They were going to the nearby park for a picnic.

Hearing the familiar voice, Matt turned a 45 degree angle to stare sidelong at his long time best friend. He knew the campus' star soccer player had been looking forward to this day all week. He couldn't blame him, it was the highlight of the month, and now that finals were over it was the time to let loose and have fun. Only, he had a last minute change of plans to attend to before he could enjoy the arranged picnic meeting.

"Yeah?" Matt asked the now panting male that had finally caught up to him. Although presumably still out of breath from the run, Tai managed to say what he wanted to.

"Hey…just…wanted to ask…if you planned on heading to the park…with Shima and me…" Tai finished, straightening himself out as he waited an answer.

Shima, Matt's most recent girlfriend, Biyomon's true partner and the newest addition to the Digidestined since five years ago. She'd been a complete stranger to them before but after getting to know her and finding out she attended the same school Tai, Matt and Izzy did, everyone opened up and got to know and like her eventually. This was especially true in Matt's case. The two had been getting along for almost two years now, a new record by Matt's book, and were still very happy with their relationship.

"Love to but I've a little something to take care of back home, you guys go ahead," he replied. "Just don't be trying anything funny with my girl, you here?"

"Me and Shima? Yeah right, like that girl'd ever dump the 'oh so popular' Yamato "Matt" Ishida for a guy like me," Tai mocked playfully in return. "And what little 'something'? You are coming to the picnic, right?"

"Hey, chill will ya?" Matt raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm still coming, just gotta check out this new hotshot singer from America. You know my dad, ever since he got that job as a talent scout for Sony Records he's been looking all over for some serious talent, says this one's the one he's been waiting for."

Hearing this explanation, Tai regained his composure. "Oh…"

"I see, he wants you to help evaluate the guy. So how long will you be?"

Matt shrugged. "Dunno, an hour at most…relax man, I'll be there, promise," he added, a light smile on his face.

"Yeah well, sure. Just hurry before I decide to eat your share," said Tai. The nineteen year old put on a smirk as he turned round abruptly and headed off in the opposite direction, leaving Matt with a wave of his hand.

"_Some people never change,"_ the blonde thought to himself as he watched Tai's retreating figure, waiting till he was out of sight before making his way home.

**OOO**

"Tadaima!" Matt voiced out as he walked into his apartment, his dad's apartment to be exact.

No reply, but someone had to be home as Matt noticed two pairs of shoes arranged neatly by the doorway. The casual everyday Timbaland dark-browns his dad wore so often and a pair of black suede knee-length stiletto boots, leading him to believe that the singer from America his dad was so anxious to meet, was a girl. Yes, no doubt about it - guys don't wear heels.

Without further a do, Matt walked over to the other side of the living room before turning the corner and stopping in front of a door. The room behind the door, to his knowledge, was where his dad had set up a recording studio almost two and a half years past. Since then, the 'studio' was used countless times whenever his dad held auditions, and on occasion, for his band, the _Teenage Wolves_ to rehearse.

Matt knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!" said a familiar voice, his dad.

Matt entered the room without hesitation, closing the door behind him before opting to take a good look at his surroundings. The room was very spacious. There was a recording booth with a glass wall separating it from a recording console and a couple of musical instruments by the side. One of these instruments was the piano of which Matt found his dad to be seated at, an unknown score sheet laid out before him. Now this was a usual sight. Matt knew his dad was a pretty good pianist. He had to admit that his father's playing was one of many reasons that inspired him to be a musician in the first place and form a band.

What wasn't usual however was the girl standing just behind his father by the piano stool. She wore a red-laced bolero jacket over a white tank top followed by a mini blue-denim skirt and a pair of plain white socks. Her hair was long and wavy and as jet-black as a raven's feathers, tied up in a high ponytail. Matt also had to admit, the girl looked pretty darn attractive, even from a back view.

"Took you long enough," said Mr. Ishida, turning his attention to his eldest son.

"Come here and listen," he continued, motioning for Matt to close the distance before shifting his gaze back to the score sheet.

"Er…yeah…" Matt replied, rather uncertainly for some reason.

As he approached the piano, the blonde stole a glance at the girl's face. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to look at him too.

Matt found himself being mesmerized. _"Wow"_ he remembered thinking.

She had one of the most amazing set of amber colored eyes he'd ever seen. Her relatively long bangs were parted to the left, a hairclip - that Matt could have sworn he'd seen before - held it in place. All in all, Matt couldn't help but realize she looked…Japanese?

"_Funny, I thought she'd be American."_

From this close range Matt could make out a lot more of her looks. Her figure seemed the living definition of 'perfect' - moderately tall, slender, toned, well proportioned…

The list went on and on in his mind. No doubt about it, the girl was a sight for sore eyes.

"_She must have worked out a lot," _he thought, remembering the common American diets.

It soon dawned on Matt that he must have seemed rude, staring at her like that, especially since he already _had_ a girlfriend. He pushed his thoughts aside immediately, noticing that the girl was giving him a rather knowing smile. Embarrassed, he looked away, realizing that his "wow" comment was more than a thought. Mr. Ishida spoke next, hardly taking notice of his son's sudden change of behavior.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," the girl answered in fluent _Nippon-go_, turning her undivided attention towards the score sheet at the piano. It was titled _Eyes On Me_, a well-known song from Square-enix's _Final Fantasy 8_.

"_That voice…it's like…I know her, but from where?"_

Matt put the thought on hold as the soothing sound of the piano filled the room. He had to…no. He wanted to listen to this. The girl sang her part after the short piano intro.

_Whenever I sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever I said these words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real, or just my fantasy_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here with you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly laid your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If a frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer..._

Soon enough, the sound of the piano faded, a little too soon for the blonde's taste. Matt recalled staring wide-eyed at the girl the moment he had heard her singing voice. Obviously, her looks weren't the only thing awe-striking about her.

"_She has the voice of an angel,"_ he thought, making a mental note - thank dad for calling him here today.

Mr. Ishida closed the score sheet in front of him and handed it to the girl, a delightful smile plastering itself on his face showed how pleased he was, and with good reason. He stepped out from behind the piano stool, pushing it in before addressing his son.

"So Matt, what do you think? Pretty impressive, no?"

Matt was still pretty dazed about the whole thing. He was so amazed by the girl's singing voice, range and ability that his father's questions were left unheard and unanswered. What stirred him however, was the owner of the voice whose singing had blown him away.

"Not to your liking?" she asked teasingly, getting up right in his face, her hands clutching the score sheet firmly to her front. Her face held an innocent smile as she looked up at him, being 5 inches shorter. This sudden closeness caused Matt to step back unknowingly, his face red with blush.

"N-no, yes, n-no, it wasn't bad at all, I mean…" he couldn't believe he was stuttering.

"_Come on Matt, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be smooth with the ladies?"_

Feeling the need to calm down, he took a deep breath. "I mean, that was really great...um…" he said, feeling rather silly now. Matt brought a hand up to the back of his head.

"Sorry but, your name?"

At hearing this, Matt's dad who was closing the piano cover over the keyboard reached a hand up to his mouth, covering it to suppress his laughter from erupting, with little success. The girl however was more polite and managed a slight chuckle.

Did I say silly? Matt felt really stupid now. "Hey, what did I say?!" he asked, getting annoyed, mainly at his father for laughing at him.

"You don't remember?" The girl mimicked a sort of superman-like pose with her hands on her hips. The score sheets still held within her grasp.

"R-Remember?" he looked back and forth between the girl before him and his still-laughing dad, completely bewildered. Seeing his expression, the girl just flashed that same sweet smile at him.

"Matt, it's me…" she said, taking a step towards him. "It's Sora, your childhood friend. Haven't forgotten me, or have you?"

"S-Sora…?" Then the memories just started flowing back. He knew a girl named Sora, a girl he used to love named Sora. But she looked so different! That Sora was a carrot top, that Sora had short hair, and that Sora didn't sing. At least, he didn't think she did; career wise that is.

"You're Sora?! Sora Takenouchi?!" the shock evident upon his handsome features. He couldn't believe it. As far back as his memories would take him, he recalled losing all means of contacting her and so did the others. Heck she disappeared without ever telling where!

_She's been in America the whole time?!_

"So you do remember," she smiled. "It's been ages. How've you been?"

"I…wait, stop," Matt began, placing a hand on his now aching forehead. The situation was obviously overwhelming. "Dad, why didn't you tell me Sora was the singer from America all along?" he exclaimed. Matt felt like a real idiot alright, being played like a puppet, especially by his own father.

"Haha…relax son…hah…you should have seen your face…haha…when she told you her name. Priceless! Hahaha!" Mr. Ishida managed with difficulty, due to his inability to cease his fits of laughter.

"Priceless?!" Matt was enraged. He had every urge to pounce on his dad then and there and would have to, that is if Sora hadn't grabbed a hold of his arm a second later.

"Hey, I was the one who asked him not to tell. Sorry Matt, I figured it was just a harmless surprise." he heard her say.

Somehow, the blonde felt a sort of gentleness in her words; gentle in the sense that it made him forget why he was so ticked-off by the 'surprise' in the first place. After all, it was the start of the three month long summer holidays and he'd already gotten to listen to the voice of an angel, as well as meet an old friend. A friend he thought was gone forever...

It was strange but Matt felt his rage diminish as Sora uttered her words of apology.

"_She hasn't changed a bit."_

Matt recalled back to five years ago, when she was still with them. Sora had always been the voice of reason in the group. She took on the responsibility of looking out for each and every one of those around her as a sort of motherly figure. As such, her words had that effect on people, that rare soothing effect, the very reason he'd fallen for her back then. Still, Matt knew that very quality Sora possessed was no more a blessing than it was a danger to her. Anyone who knew her well enough would know, she would easily give her life up for those of which she held dear, making her one of the most vulnerable people he knew. Matt had to be glad though. Till this day the Digidestined had lived through every battle come their way no matter how hard or life threatening.

"Yeah well, I don't blame you. You don't have to apologize." was his response. Matt shot her a reassuring smile to which she returned.

"So Sora, if you don't mind me asking…" he began as the raven-hair released his arm from her grip, clutching the now slightly wrinkled score sheet against her front again.

"How exactly did all this happen? I mean, the whole singing thing, and you being back in Japan?"

Sora closed her amber eyes in thought before opening them a moment later to meet his gaze.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I wouldn't mind explaining it though, that is if you've got the time."

"Heh, time?" Matt smirked. "It's summer vacation. I've got all the time in the world!" he finished.

"All the time in the world huh?" came his dad's sarcastic reply. The elder male had been watching them out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry for interrupting your little 'catch-up' fest but don't you have somewhere to be, Matt? A picnic maybe?"

"_Snap!"_ Matt's eyes widened with panic. He'd gotten so caught up in the meeting with Sora he'd lost complete track of time. He promised Tai he wouldn't be more than an hour late but here he was, still standing in the middle of his dad's studio, 50 minutes past the time he'd made that specific promise.

"Tell you what…" Mr. Ishida continued, stirring Matt from his thoughts, all the while enjoying his son's reactions.

"I'll lend you the car, it'll be quicker that way, but on one condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes, it's nothing much. I just want you to take Sora along." Mr. Ishida continued.

"Oh, but I couldn't-"

"Nonsense Sora, don't you want to see your friends? Tai, Mimi, TK, Kari…I'm sure they'd love to see you."

Matt found his suspicions to be true - his dad had planned this so as to lead him into meeting Sora and bring her along to the picnic.

"_Very clever, dad,"_ he had to admit, yet again, making yet another mental note – buy better father's day gift next year.

"Alright, sure. What'd you say, Sora? Allow me to rejoice in seeing the look on everyone's faces once they see you again." Matt chirped.

Sora was quite taken aback at Matt's sudden agreement. Then again, as if reading his mind, she recalled as Mr. Ishida kept stalling her singing evaluation till he arrived. Besides, how could she refuse a chance at meeting the others, especially Tai again? Wasn't he one of the reasons she'd chosen to come back in the first place?

"Sure," she replied.

Enough said, the two made their way down to the parking lot area where 'the car' Matt's dad had referred to was waiting for them. It was a light blue Toyota Allion, a sight much easier on the eyes in comparison with the old van his dad had disowned some half a year ago to Matt's relief. He wasn't too keen on practicing his driving skills in that old junk.

Upon reaching the car, Matt played the part of a gentleman and opened the passenger door for Sora who slipped into the seat in one swift motion despite wearing three-inch stiletto heels. Her trademark smile remained evident on her features as she fastened the seatbelt. Slipping into the driver's seat, Matt started the engine, glancing at the girl beside him.

"Ready?"

Sora nodded her reply, the score sheets she held previously now hidden within the depths of a beige Billabong sling bag, obviously hers.

Matt drove the vehicle out of the parking lot and towards their current destination. He just hoped Tai hadn't meant what he said earlier about eating Matt's half of the food. That boy could eat! Matt had a good reason for being late though, and she was sitting right next to him. Sora was occupied by admiring the long ago familiar city view as she continued to stare out the window.

He smiled to himself.

"_This is going to be a good day."_

**To be continued…**

**Yup, well that's it for the present time. Thanks to all reviews from fans of the story in the past, every single one of those were greatly appreciated and still are very much indeed. See you all again next time.**

**Note: About the _'Eyes On Me'_ song, it's the version by Angela Aki. Not the full version though.**


	5. Reunion

**Pretty darn quick update for once, isn't it?**

**Anyways, a monster-huge 'Thank You' goes out to _pxleno52 _for the review. I'm glad you like the changes I made. Really do think they are for the best of this story.**

**So peeps, just trying to speed things up to the point I left off previously about a year ago for now, so please bear with me, I'm ONLY human. Expect some subtle changes in each chapter up till that point, and I've - as stated earlier - already got a rough design of how I want to portray future chapters in my head; maybe I'll even consider adding a side plot to the mix. If anyone wants to make some suggestions or ideas of your own - you know, something maybe you want to see happen? Go ahead and let me know. It might just spark a more brilliant storyline. Thanks. **

_Darn…_

Tai had a look of frustration upon his face as if something was bugging him and bugging him big time. He lay there, adopting the stance of one star-gazing the night's atmosphere under the cool shade of the huge oak tree by the park lake. However, as night was still numerous hours into the future, Tai's focus was on the clouds. At least, to the average ordinary eye of a passerby it was. The brunette, in actuality, was currently losing a rather gritty battle with the enemy - hunger, mind you.

He scowled. "How much longer is that idiot going to be?" he asked, unbothered with concealing his grave annoyance a fraction of a second longer. Matt had promised to be here by now. So where was he?

Nearest to Tai, Shima was resting against the tree's wooden trunk; face buried in the pages of a rather interesting book, at least from her perspectives. Tai thought otherwise. He recalled asking her about it once, one of those 'story of your life' kind of books. Tai hated those. He could still make out the book's title from where he lay – Memoirs of a Geisha.

On hearing the brunette, Shima lowered her book for what would be, the fifth occasion in the last fifteen minutes or so, to glance at her boyfriend's best friend. The girl heaved a lengthy, irritated sigh. Tai's constant complaints were distracting her from finishing the final page, but for Matt's sake, she'd tolerate his whining, for now.

"His dad might have given him another errand," she proposed. "Or perhaps that singer's running late. You know how it's like, we Japanese being the most punctual people in the world."

Her reply had Tai thinking. It really was, kind of true.

"Well?" Shima snapped, closing 'Memoirs of a Geisha' and stuffing it in together with the other contents of her already heavily-bulging Roxy backpack.

Tai found himself yanked back down to the harsh reality of the present at her query.

_Bet she's upset I called him an idiot…_

"Maybe," he replied, now hinting a sign of boredom.

Only meters away, Kari was playing a game of 'Stone Toss' with the other second generation Digidestined - Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody and TK were all having a go. Their laughter echoed throughout the seemingly empty park (strange, being the first day of summer vacation) as they watched Davis' stone sink beneath the surface of the cool blue liquid without so much as a skip. From what Tai could tell, Ken had the lead with his current total of six skips.

The brunette turned his gaze a little to the right, focusing on another pair of long-time friends in the midst of conversation. To one side sat a girl one year his junior with long, equally glossy pink hair. On the other hand, opposite to her sat a guy one year his senior, his hair a mid-length shade of indigo - Mimi and Joe. Tai smirked. Apparently their conversation was a good one - Mimi kept smiling like the 'cover-girl' model she was and Joe was condemned to repeat his act of reaching up to adjust his still well-placed glasses, interest shown in his eyes.

Shima had been watching him. "You know he'll come."

Red-head Izzy had been all ears at the words exchange between the duo. He too sat hunched up against the giant tree trunk. As if sensing Tai's frustration, the computer whiz tore his own gaze away from his prized laptop and its screen displaying his current location in Payon City, Ragnarok Online.

"If you're going to be so impatient, why not call and ask why he's running later than late?"

Touchdown! Izzy hit it home - despite the boy being a horrendous sportsman.

_Now why didn't I think of that?_

Eyes shot wide open, Tai jolted upright in a flash and reached for the pocket of his long khaki's, producing a Samsung A660 in the blink of an eye. Shima and Izzy just watched from their designated positions with mild interest as their friend sprung to life before them, tapping speed-dial.

The phone was ringing, Tai could tell. It was only a couple of seconds before…

"_Yo?"_ Tai heard the voice of the elder Ishida brother.

"Matt, what's taking you?" The brunette demanded.

"_Look, I'm sorry ok? I kind of bumped into a little distraction back at my dad's. Trust me you won't belie-"_ but Matt never got to finish that last word.

Tai heard the voice in the background when his friend had stopped speaking. Faint but still recognizable as a female's. _"Is that Tai?"_ the voice said. The brunette could hardly make out the muffled voices that ensured. Obviously, Matt wasn't alone and was discussing something with…someone.

The prolonged reply time caused Tai to blink in confusion. He opted to clutch the Samsung nearer to himself and inched perceptibly further from Shima – just in case...

"Won't believe what?" he continued, curiosity itching through his veins.

"_Huh? Oh, it's nothing,"_ replied the blonde. _"You'll see for yourself when we get there."_

_'We'?_ Tai was pretty mystified about Matt's behavior by now and it must have shown on his expression as he noticed Shima and Izzy exchange what's-up-with-him looks with one another.

"How long more then? None of us has had any lunch yet and right now, I'm starved." Tai stole a glance at the untouched picnic basket beside Shima as he said this, earning a comical grin from his sister who had just occupied a space of ground to his left, the stone throwing game obviously over. The other five mimicked her actions, as did Mimi and Joe, all doing their best to eavesdrop Tai's over-the-phone conversation with their so-called V.I.P.

_"Actually,"_ he begun, _"I'm already here."_

Just then, to everyone's surprise, Matt emerged from behind the huge oak, a noticeable grin visible on his handsome face. The local Rockstar strut towards them with his signature 'cool' attitude, mobile still in hand. Shima was easily first to react.

"Matt!" she cried out in joy after witnessing her boyfriend's cool - as always - entrance. The female blonde stood abruptly from her seat, rushing past the others to embrace him.

Returning the favor, Matt brushed a quick peck on her cheek before letting go; no need for too much public display of affection. He looked around to the others, making sure he still had their undivided attention. This confirmed, the blonde tilted his head to look behind and performed a sort of jerking motion; a signal for one to come forth. Tai was beyond expecting this, and true enough, he was treated to the sight of a very attractive looking girl announcing her presence in the similar fashion Matt had done seconds past. All eyes on her, the raven-hair took her place a slight step or two behind her wide-grinning escort and bowed politely.

Her tone was bright and cheery. "Konnichiwa," she greeted.

_Freaking Backdraft!_

This female tag-along of Matt's, Tai had to be honest with him self, was by far the most exceptionally beautiful girl he'd ever feasted eyes on amongst every single one of his days. Tai didn't know much about fashion as he ogled the girl's Pussycat Dolls-fit bodice from top to bottom, but being a full-fledged model, Mimi sure did. Assuming she was right, the girl had on a red laced Bolero over a white tank and a blue denim mini six inches above knee. A beige Billabong sling bag hung to the girl's left and jet-black, three-inched suede stilettos – Naturalizers, she guessed.

"M-Matt?" stuttered Shima, confused; as was everyone else. "Who is she and what's going on?"

Matt noted his girlfriend's change of expression. Immediately tensing, he sought to correct her view of what this might have seemed like. "I-It's not what you think!" He said, waving both arms about nervously in defense.

"Oh, then what is it?" Mimi, who wasn't exactly happy in having someone prettier than her within such near vicinity, dared.

Tai couldn't quite understand it himself but there was just something about this raven-haired Diva that held him spellbound – he couldn't take his eyes off her! If perfection had a face, this was it! On the contrary, something about her unusual beauty unsettled him greatly – he felt, not even the most beautiful girl in existence could ever be this outstandingly attractive in terms of looks alone. Also, she…seemed familiar to him in a way, but how?

Matt had already proceeded to introductions, naming each Digidestined and pointing respectively to the individual named.

Sensing his stare, the raven-hair found her chance upon being introduced to the brunette and softened her appearance with a sweet smile. She then tugged a stray strand of hair out of her face, mindful in stroking the hairpin she wore.

Tai caught on. A bolt of blue struck him as he recognized the identifiable object.

"Well everyone, believe it or not, this is-"

"Sora…"

**To be continued…**

**Yeah, you can probably guess who said Sora's name in the end. It's pretty obvious, plus if you've read the older version, you'd already know. School starts tomorrow so things are going to slow a tad down I suppose. We'll see how things turn out. Till then.**


End file.
